TODO POR UN ERROR
by Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M
Summary: Ella confio en el entregandole lo mas valioso para ella dos meses despues se entera de que todo es una apuesta escuchando una comversacion a medias lo que no sabe era que "El" si la ama pero ella ya no confia en el Sasuke podra lograr que Sakura vuelva.
1. Chapter 1

**Konishiwa si se que debería actualizar el fic de REGRESO A KONOHA demo pero mi musa parece que se seco para el capi numero 7 y me acaba de llegar la inspiración para este nuevo fic pero no me malinterpreten NO DEJARE PARADO el fic…****YO JAMAS PARARIA EL FIC DE REGRESO A KONOHA ¡!!!**

**Simplemente no me ha llegado la Inspiración para iniciar el capi 7 espero que me puedan disculpar y brindarme su apoyo y comprensión…. Espero también que me puedan darme su apoyo con este nuevo fic…Sin más que decir espero que me entiendan y me apoyen…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO UNO**

**TODO POR UN ERROR.**

En una banca se encuentra una hermosa mujer que no pasa de los diecinueve años sentada en una banca con sus hermosos ojos jade llenos de lagrimas sin saber que hacer se encontraba desprotegida, débil no sabia que hacer lo que escucho hace unos minutos habían sido el detonante de sus lagrimas y dolor.

"_Soy una estupida como pude creer en el" "el dijo esas palabras tan crueles como pudo" –_ Se regañaba mentalmente la kunoishi por confiar en "el" ahora por su culpa dos personas sufrían.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? ¿Solo fui un juego? –murmuro la hermosa kunoishi de cabellos rosados.

Aun recordaba lo ocurrido esa misma mañana se entero de la cosa mas hermosa que le pudo haber pasado pero quien diría que su felicidad se iría tan rápido como llego.

_**FLASH BACK **_

Ella se encontraba en su consultorio sentada en su silla en sus manos tenia un sobre al parecer ese sobre tenia información muy importante para ella y se notaba solo por el temblar de sus manos.

"_Animo Haruno solo son unas pruebas has podido con cosas peores que unos exámenes" –_Se animaba mentalmente.

-Muy bien es hora o nunca Haruno- dijo con temor aun con sus manos temblando rompió el sobre para sacar la hoja del sobre.

Sus manos torpemente sacaron la hoja doblada con el contenido exacto del examen desdoblo la hoja y empezó a leer la carta con detenimiento con una gran emoción.

Sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha rápidamente hasta que llego al final del resultado, lo que vio la dejo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras leía en un susurro:

Nombre: Sakura Haruno.

Edad: 19 años.

Tipo de Sangre: A 

Prueba de Embarazo: Positiva.

La pelirrosa no podía creer lo que la prueba decía después de unos minutos varias lágrimas empezaron a descender de sus hermosos ojos jade y una bella sonrisa adornaba su hermosa cara. Sentía felicidad alegría en pocas palabras tenia las emociones a flor de piel inconcientemente llevo su mano derecha a su por el momento plano vientre.

Sus ojos mostraban un brillo muy diferente pero hermoso a la vez sin importar nada salio de su oficina rápidamente para buscar a su amado y contarle la buena nueva no supo cuanto tiempo tardo buscando a su amado pero eso no le importo unos pocos minutos después lo encontró en el Ichiraku hablando con un joven que ella no reconoció.

Se estaba acercando para decirle la noticia hasta que escucha la voz de su acompañante y se decidió por ocultar su presencia y esconderse para saber que pasaba sabia que lo que esta haciendo estaba mal ya que ella confiaba absolutamente en "el" pero algo no degustaba se miraba muy tenso.

-Muy bien ¿para que me citaste aquí?- Pregunto su acompañante.-Espero que no sea por una tontería.-Le dijo mirándolo inquisidoramente

-Hmp…solo quiero dejar todo esto no le veo el sentido a seguir con esto- Le respondió con una voz grave y muy varonil.

-¿Seguir con que? No te entiendo nada háblame claro- Le respondió con falsa inocencia.

Ante las falsas palabras de su acompañante se le estaba acabando su paciencia el tenia bastante paciencia pero el que estaba a su lado izquierdo sabia perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando ni aun que no lo supiera esto era demasiado importante para el y el seguía con estupideces.

-Sabes de que estoy hablando así que no te hagas baka- le respondió molesto

- ¿Que te pasa Sasuke es que ya no puedes con la farsa?- Pregunto el joven.

Mientras escondida a fuera del ichiraku se encontraba la pelirrosa escondida y muy confusa no entendía de que estaban hablando ese extraño con su sasuke kun.

"_¿Esta cansado de que? ¿Que farsa? ¿De que están hablando?_- toda estas preguntas pasan por la mente de Sakura.

-Hmp –fue lo único que respondió el uchiha viéndolo con una mirada muy carente de sentimiento alguno.

-Jajaja no ¿me digas que el GRANDIOSO SASUKE UCHIHA ya no puede seguir con la apuesta de estar con Sakura Haruno? –Le pregunto el joven.

Ante esta pregunta se gano la mirada matadora de sasuke lo miraba muy molesto el joven que estaba a su lado tenia mucha suerte ya que si las miradas mataran el ya estuviera muerto y hubiera revido para volver ser acecinado por la mirada del Uchiha.

Ante las palabras escuchadas por el joven acompañante de sasuke algo en el interior de sakura se quebró sentía un gran dolor en su pecho sintió un gran hueco en su corazón mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos.

-¡¡Cállate maldito bastardo!! –Le respondió muy molesto el único sobreviviente del clan uchiha mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿De que te quejas ahora Sasuke? Tú mismo me dijiste que a ti no te importaba la Haruno que para ti solo era una mas de tu colección era otra de tus fans que para ti ¿era un objeto nada más o no? Me digites eso- le respondió sin importancia.

Sakura estaba destrozada no podía creer lo que ese joven decía sus lagrimas cada vez eran mas abundantes, ella solo esperaba y rogaba que sasuke le respondiera que no esperaba que ese joven mentía pero lo que escucho del Uchiha.

El moreno solo apretó sus puños con mucha cólera e ira y respondió –No, no es mentira – lo dijo muy seriamente.

Ante lo dicho por sasuke sakura no aguanto más y salio corriendo de ahí sin escuchar el resto de la conversación corrió lo más rápido que pudo y solo sus piernas las guiaban no tenia a donde ir solo se dejo guiar por su dolor y sus piernas.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Ahora ella se encontraba en a que ya banca que fue la testiga de todos sus pesares y dolores su única compañera sus sufrimientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué tienes? Sakura- pregunto una voz masculina.

**CONTINUARA: **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO QUE ME PUEDAN PERDONAR POR NO ACTUALIZAR REGRESA A KONOHA PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE A UN SEGUIRE CON EL FIC.**

**JA NE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**KYA ARIGATOU GODAIMASAN NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HICIERON CON TODOS SUS RR. Y TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS QUE DEJARON LOS RR Y LO QUE AGRAGARON MI FIC A SUS FAVORITOS ARIGATOU. **

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR AQUÍ EMPIEZA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A: ****GAASAITALEX234**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

**CAPITULO DOS.**

**SENTIMIENTOS REVELADOS, UNA DESCISION Y UN ADIOS.**

Un moreno iba caminando por la calle sin ningún tipo de expresión en su apuesto rostro, su mirada no muestra ningún sentimiento la gente que va por las calles concurridas de konoha parece no importarle el semblante del moreno total el Uchiha siempre ha tenido esa expresión y esa mirada vacía es muy normal para todos.

El Uchiha para tener ese semblante es por que algo muy malo le esta molestando pero como siempre nadie se da cuenta de lo que ya sabia y lo que siempre supo jamás nadie se da cuenta de cuando a el le pasa algo.

Pero de pronto una imagen se posa en su mente y recuerdos una hermosa kunoishi de peculiar cabello rosas que le encanta y hechizantes ojos jades que lo hechizaron desde la primera vez que los vio desde que eran gennis y que lo volvió a hechizar cuando volvió de nuevo a konoha después de derrotar a Orochimaru y a su maldito hermano mayor.

No pudiendo evitarlo no mas bien no queriendo evitarlo una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa se poso en su rostro al recordar lo que esa única molesta kunoishi es capas de causarle se auto corrigió ella era la única persona en toda konoha que sabia que le pasaba con solo ver su mirada o su rostro ella lo entendía en todo lo complementa en todos lo sentidos y mas en unos mas "_Personales"_. No entendía como su molesta compañera de equipo logro enamor…atraerle de esa forma como pudo un simple cariño que empozo a tenerle logro cautivarlo para olvidar la a puesta que tenia ya que se dio cuenta de cuanto la ama como para herirla de esa forma.

**FLASH BACK**

Se encontraba dos sombras en un lugar desabitado desde hace muchos años el ambiente tan denso se puede ver desde distancias hasta que empezó a llover y solo se podía escuchar la lluvia cayendo al piso y las respiraciones de los dos individuos.

-Bien me alegra que hayas donado un poco de tu tiempo para charlar conmigo-le dijo el muchacho con un brillo de diversión en su mirada gris mirando al moreno.

- Hmp…-le responde con su muy conocida monosílaba.

-Valla ¡Es increíble que esa siempre sea tu respuesta para todo! No puedo creer que con lo frió que eres y aparte un antisocial de primera tengas a casi  todas las kunoishi de konoha.- le dijo con una sonrisa muy burlona y una mirada con perversidad.

-Hmp…eso es todo lo que me tenias que decir mira baka que por tu culpa estoy perdiendo todo mi valioso tiempo.-le responde sin mirarlo fijando su miradas en el caer de las lluvia.

-No solo quería hacerte saber de algo que me entere que seguro es muy importante para ti o por lo menos ¿debería de serlo?- le pregunta con una sonrisa tan descarada que el Uchiha pudiera a ver visto en toda tu vida.

Sasuke volteo a verlo con algo de irritación palpable en su rostro mientras enmarca su ceja derecha.

-¿De que estas hablando?- le pregunto irritado pero con su todo habitual de voz.

-De que el GRANDIOSO SASUKE UCHIHA ya no es mas el sex símbolo de konoha ya que una kunoishi ya no te pela.-le dijo con burla.

-Hmp…HI ¿eso que? –Le pregunto seria mente.-mirándolo con una mirada de resentimiento.

- A caso no ¿te causa curiosidad saber cual es esa kunoishi? –le pregunto con ensaña.

-Hmp que tontería- le responde sin sentimiento alguno

-Valla, valla, valla al parecer por lo que me estas diciendo solo me hace creer que lo que dicen de ti es verdad - dijo en el con una voz muy burlona ganándose una mirada que intimidaría hasta al Kasegage sama de la arena

Como el moreno no parecía querer responder siguió golpeando su ego – Dicen que no eres tan macho como todos piensan que eres o lo tu quieres hacer que crean.

El pelinaranja solo espero a ver la reacción del Uchiha ya que sabe que su reacción no tardaría en aparecer ya que el sabia que punto tocar psicológicamente/ egosentrista. Como era de esperarse la mirada y reacción del uchiha nunca en su vida lo había visto tan enojado ya que su enojo era tanto que salio a frote su técnica de sangre sucesora.

¿QUIEN HA DICHO ESO? –le grito molesto ya que nadie insultaba a un uchiha y salía ileso de eso. Como el pelinaranja no respondía eso molesto a un mas a Sasuke

– RESPONDE ¡¡YA!! .

- Valla no creí que reaccionarias así pero bueno –dijo mientras que se encogía de hombros restándole importancia al asunto- Ya que tú no has salido con ninguna kunoishi ya que todos los shinobis de nuestra edad ya están en parejas.

-Hmp…HI eso que tiene que ver con esto – le pregunta el moreno.

-Que creo que ya persistes tu encanto con las chicas de konoha –le respondió con sorna.

-De que hablas si todas las mujeres de konoha están detrás de mí – respondió con orgullo el uchiha mirándolo con una mirada de superioridad.

Ante las palabras dichas por el único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha ya que eso si que lo molestaba como nunca pero se vengaría de eso no había duda alguna así que aparento diversión en su rostro pero por sus adentros quería verlo hundido y completamente desdichado.

-Bueno Uchiha no escuchaste lo que dije tienes a **casi **todas las mujeres –le dijo para lastimar el ego del moreno

-Hmp… ¿por dices casi? Que yo sepa tengo a todas las kunoishi de konoha- le dijo burlón.

-No tienes a **CASI ** todas- le responde muy divertido el pelinaranja.- Ya que no tienes a todas las kunoishi te falta la mas importante de todas ella – le dijo.

-Hmp y si se puede saber que kunoishi no esta tras de mi- le respondió incrédulo.

- La kunoishi más hermosa y codiciada por todos los shinobis de konoha….- Fue interrumpido por el Uchiha. –Hmp… Habla ya no te hagas el interesante quieres – Le dijo fríamente.

-A eso iba…no seas impaciente Sasuke kun- le responde con diversión el pelinaranja- Esa kunoishi no es nada mas ni nada menos que Sakura Haruno.

- Hmp… bromeas esa molestia siempre ha andado detrás de mi y siempre lo estará – Le responde con una mira con una mirada de burla y orgullo.

- Me temo decirte que no es a si Sasuke kun – Le responde meneando la cabeza en forma de negación – Pero no siempre se puede obtener todo o si Sasuke kun o ¿es que ella ya no es inmune a ti?

-Hmp claro que si lo es ¿a caso lo dudas?...ella siempre estuvo, esta y estará de tras de mi como un buen perrito lazarillo- Le dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa y arrogante al joven que lo acompaña.

- Si eso es cierto Sasuke kun note será muy difícil probarlo ¿no? – Le pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos color marrón.

-….-Sasuke le hizo una seña con la cabeza en forma que continuara con lo que esta diciendo ya que se le estaba haciendo muy interesante y divertido el asunto.

- Bien tendrás que demostrarlo con una apuesta tienes que salir con Sakura y acostarte con ella tienes tres meses un mes para ganártela nuevamente, el segundo para disfrutarla y el tercero para votarla – Lo siguiente que dijo lo dijo con diversión.- Bien aceptas o ¿no?-Le pregunto estirando su brazo izquierdo.

El moreno ni se tomo la molestia de pensarlo dos veces y levantando su brazo derecho estrecho la mano de ambos en señal de trato echo

–Hmp acepto será muy sencillo- Le dijo con orgullo digno de un Uchiha.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Al recordar lo que paso en ese momento trato de despejar su mente meneando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha varias veces a ver si con eso pudiera lograr que esos recuerdos que lo atormentan desde hace varios días lo abandone.

Las personas que están ahí lo miran y se cuchichean entre ellas diciendo una esta "loco", o "aparte de traidor loco", o entre las fans del moreno que dicen que es un "bombonzazo".

El moreno ante lo que le dicen se hace de oídos sordos ya que lo que ellos digan o piense de el le da igual a el para el solo la opinión que le importa es la opinión es de "ella" de su Sakura ya que para el ella es su mundo.

Por esa misma razón se siente un total bastardo por lo que el hizo se siente de lo peor un monstruo como le pudo hacer esto a la persona que lo ama y el ama.

Esos pensamientos pasan por la cabeza del moreno mientras camina por las calles de konoha con sus manos en sus bolsillos recordando cada maravilloso momento que ha pasado con su Flor de cerezo. Sus sonrisa, sus besos, su forma de hacerlo sentir querido y valorado ante esos pensamientos un carente odio y rencor hacia su persona.

"_¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Como pude hacer eso? soy un estupido… ¿Qué puedo hacer?"- _Se dijo mentalmente el moreno ante la impotencia que siente mientras aprieta sus manos en puños dentro de sus bolsillos –"_¿Quién puede ayudarme?... ¡Ya se! El puede ayudarme"._

Sin perder mas tiempo fue en busca de esa persona a quien le tiene una gran confianza desde hace mucho tiempo al quien siempre le vio crecer como Shinobbi. Después de unos minutos ya se encuentra enfrente de un pequeño apartamento. Sin más que esperar toco la puerta.

(Tock, tock, tock)

-Ya voy – El moreno espero unos cinco minutos después la puerta se abre dejando ver a al propietario de ese departamento sorprendiendo a l propietario – Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hmp- fue la única respuesta que le dio el moreno dejando al hombre intrigado -¿Podemos hablar?- siguió hablando el moreno para la sorpresa del hombre que tenia al frente.

-Adelante Sasuke sabes que eres bienvenido siempre que lo quieras – Le dijo mientras se quita de la entrada dejando pasar al moreno.

-Arigatou –Le responde mientras se adentra para el interior del lugar ya una vez adentro ambos toman asiento en los sillones de la sala de estar.

-Muy bien y dime ¿de que quieres hablar Sasuke?-Le pregunto si locutor

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

- Sakura ¿por que estas aquí? llorando ¿que te pasa? – Le pregunto una voz medio masculina ya que todavía conserva el tono de voz de cuando era un niño pero aun así podía reconocer su voz en cualquier lugar.

La pelirrosa volteo su mirada hasta toparse con una mirada azul cielo muy preocupada de un atractivo joven de tez morena que la mira con procuración.

El joven se acerca lentamente con cuidado de de no asustarla ya que quiere saber la causa del dolor de la kunoishi y para saberlo ocupa no agobiarla con preguntas tan rápidamente se sienta al lado de ella lo más cerca posible de ella para poder entablar una platica con ella.

La pelirrosa lo mira fijamente con sus mismos hermosos ojos jades solo que con una gran diferencia que hasta el joven a un lado de ella puede notarlo ya que no tiene consigo su ese hermoso resplandor que siempre desprende de ellos es mas su mirada refleja un gran dolor carente de ese brillo que la destaca.

Ellos dos solo se miran a los ojos como queriéndose decir o descifrar el por que sus circunstancias de el dolor y sufrimiento que esta pasando ya cansado del gran silencio que esta incomodando a los dos el joven decide romperlo.

-Sakura chan ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto el joven de ojos azul cielo.

-Nada Naruto no me pasa nada –Le responde fingiendo una sonrisa tan falsa que harían ver las sonrisas de Sai como las sonrisas mas verdaderas del mundo y eso ya es mucho que decir.

-Demo Sakura chan algo debe pasarte para estar así –Le dice decidido pero con una voz sumisa y llena de sentimiento el odia ver llorar así a su hermana.

Sakura solo lo mira con una mirada llena de tristeza absoluta y baja su mirada odia que las personas la vean llorar ya que eso la hace sentirse "_débil"_ Así que baja la mirada para que a si su mejor amigo lo la vea llorar.

Naruto solo contempla triste la reacción de su amiga no le gusta para nada verla de ese modo ya que el se siente terriblemente al no saber que la aqueja.

El rubio lleva con su mano derecha a la barbilla de Sakura para que ella lo mire a los ojos cuando logra hacer que ella lo mire Naruto se sorprende al ver como dos pequeñas cascadas salen de sus ojos y empiezan a recorre su dulce carita.

Después de unos minutos el rubio lleva sus dos manos a la cara de Sakura y con sus pulgares limpia con una gran dulzura y delicadeza digna de una rosa preciosa y delicada.

- Sak…- no pudo seguir preguntando ya que naruto fue interrumpido por un repentino abrazo de la ojijade quien busca con gran esmero una pequeña protección de un ser querido y en ese momento esta su queridísimo amigo hermano Naruto reconfortándola con un abrazo. Aun que ella quisiera que quien la este abrazando sea su querido Sasuke.

Pero sabia que seria imposible no después de lo que escucho no mas se esta engañándose a si misma ya deja de ser tan ingenua Sakura se dice a si misma mientras sigue llorando abrazándose mas y mas fuerte de su amigo.

Naruto no sabe que hacer nunca la ha visto tan mal tan necesitada tan vulnerable esperen un momento ya antes la ha visto así y solo conoce a una persona capas de hacerla llorar de esa manera.

Solo a tino a abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho y acariciarle la espalda y cabello para tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que siempre estará para ella siempre que jamás estará sola esta furioso quiere ver al maldito de el Teme para romperle toda su cara por ser el culpable pero no tenia las pruebas necesarias a si que tiene que averiguar quien le hizo eso a su Sakura chan pero la voz de su amiga le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Nar…uto gracias – Le dijo entre cortadamente mientras se separa de el para verlo a los ojos – Muchas gracias.

-Sakura chan dime algo y quiero que me respondas con completa honestidad –Le dijo con una mirada y tono de voz muy serio muy inusual en el rubio.

Sakura ya sabia lo que le va preguntar el rubio lo conoce bastante bien y sabe que cuando tiene esa mirada sabe que no dejara pasar algo así y mas cuando se trata de ella.

-El culpable de tus lágrimas es Sasuke Teme ¿Verdad? –Le pregunto muy serio

-… -La joven no contesto y solo bajo la mirada al suelo.

Con esa sola reaccion Naruto comprobó que sus sospecha son ciertas y eso hace que su coraje aumente cada vez mas solo tenia ganas de ver la cara del Teme para rompérsela en millones de pedazos.

-¿Qué te hizo Sakura?- Le pregunto furioso haciendo que la pelirrosa levante su mirada y lo vea.- ¿Qué te hizo ese maldito de Uchiha?

-Na...nada solo es que me siento nostálgica eso es todo Naruto –Le dijo fingiendo otra sonrisa un poco mas convenible que la anterior- me siento un poco cansada y quiero volver a casa –Le dijo mientras se para de la banca y empieza a caminar.

Naruto al observar que su amiga se marcha intenta detenerla pero en eso la pelirrosa voltea a verlo y le dice:

-Estoy bien Naruto solo quiero ir a casa y dormir, no te preocupes mas ¿si? Yo estoy bien no te moleste yo me regreso sola a la casa al ver las intenciones del rubio por llevarla ella solo quiere estar sola y no preocupar a su mejor amigo.

Antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse le dice algo a Naruto que lo deja muy extrañado:

-Naruto muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por durante todos estos años y lamento si alguna vez te trate mal solo quiero que sepas que eres una gran persona y eres muy importante para mi te quiero mucho nunca lo olvides –dicho esto mira a Naruto y le sonríe tierna mente para luego desaparecer en un puff.

Ante lo dicho por la kunoishi deja muy extrañado al rubio ya que no entiende lo que quiso decir con todo ello lo dejo muy confundido.

"_¿Qué quisiste decir con todo esto Sakura chan? No te entiendo por que de esas palabras hacia mi no lose demo tengo un mal presentimiento. Solo se que algo malo le esta pasando a mí Sakura chan si me entero de que es y si eres tu el desgraciado por su sufrimiento a gárrete Uchiha que el infierno no se compara a lo que te are sufrir"_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Una hermosa Kunoishi de cabellos rosados se encuentra a fuera de la mansión que le perteneció alguna vez al grandioso Clan Uchiha donde paso los mejores dos meses de toda su vida al lado de su _novio,_ novio ¿pero que novio? si el nunca lo fue el solo jugo con ella solo era o es una apuesta ya no sabia que pensar, ni que creer.

Con dolor y nerviosismo entro al gran barrio de los Uchihas y camino con paso lento y decidido hasta que quedo enfrente de la casa más grande que le pertenecía al jefe del clan la casa que Sasuke y ella compartieron a un recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer:

_**FLASH BACK **_

_-Sasuke kun ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-le pregunto la pelirrosada a su novio_

_-Hmp por que aquí es donde crecí y pase los mejores años de mi vida y también "ese" día –Le dijo con un tono sombrío._

_La pelirrosada se dio cuenta del cambio de estado de ánimo de su novio ella sabia perfectamente a que se refiere con "ese" día así que lo animo de la única manera que pensó que podría darle su apoyo así que lo abrazo con mucho amor._

_El moreno al darse cuenta del calido abrazo de su novia sonrió de lado una sonrisa pequeña pero sonrisa después de todo._

_-Desde hoy en adelante Sakura vivirás conmigo siempre entiendes –Le pregunto mas bien por el tono que uso sonó mas a una orden, orden que ella no dudo en acatar._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

En estos momentos esos recuerdos se hicieron demasiado dolorosos ese recuerdo que antes le traía una gran dicha ahora la mata como un gran veneno que la va desgastando lenta y dolorosamente.

Siente sus ojos arder y se da cuenta que volvió a llorar de nuevo esta vez no le importo el llorar ya que esta sola sin que nadie la veía sufrir derrama mas lagrimas pero mostrando gran dignidad y valor digna de una gran kunoishi se adentra a la mansión con paso decidido.

Cuando entro a la mansión ve cada extremo de la casa y una sonrisa nostálgica se asoma por su hermoso rostro vallado de sus lagrimas levanto su mano derecha para limpiar sus lagrimas que aun osan en salir.

- Vamos Sakura muestra dignidad no puedes toda tu vida estar sufriendo por el no se lo merece –Se dijo en voz alta pero calma.

Dirige su mirada al pasillo y se adentra un poco mas al llegar dobla a una esquina y ve las escaleras que la conduce a la planta superior empieza a subir las escaleras que la conducen a la pieza que compartía con sasuke. Al llegar se queda parada en la puerta por un par de minutos dudando un momento en abrir la puerta corrediza pero se arma de valor y la abre.

Una vez dentro se siente increíblemente bien segura y una sonrisa sincera se apodera de ella olvidando su dolor por un momento empieza a recorrer con la mirada la habitación pero de repente sus ojos se vuelven a cristalizar y siente un gran dolor en su corazón lo que ve la dejo helada se dirige hasta el lugar que la izo volver a la realidad y darse cuenta del por que de su dolor.

Llega al tocador donde hay un portarretratos con sus manos lo toma pasando su mirada en la imagen del retrato. En la foto aparecen El y Ella Sasuke la abrazaba con gran cariño su cintura el apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella ambos estaban tan Felices corrección ella creía que eran felices.

- Solo fui un juego nunca sentiste nada por mi Sasuke solo una apuesta- se dice con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro –Hmp era de suponerse tu jamás estarías conmigo- mientras retiene a duras penas su nuevas lagrimas que quieren caer por su rostro- No, no voy a volver a llorar por ti ya que no estaré sola este pequeñín necesita de mi solo de mi.

Se dirige al armario y saca todas sus pertenencias sus ropas y las mete a una maleta color marrón solo deja las cosas que fue obsequios del Uchiha hacia ella no los necesitaba.

Ya ha tomado una decisión y seguirá adelante aun que eso significa e implique dejar a sus amigos, a su maestra, su villa, su forma de vida pero lo más importante al amor de su vida que le hizo tanto daño.

Se acerco a un buró y tomo tres hojas, tres sobres y empieza ha escribir tres cartas con diferente contenido, con diferente sentimiento pero con un mismo significado un adiós hace un sello con sus mano he invoca a dos babosas de tamaño mediano una de color amarilla y otra de color celeste y a cada una le entrego un sobre para que se las de mañana por la mañana a su destinatario ya que cuando lo sepan ella estará muy lejos de konoha.

Llega al tocador donde esta el portarretratos con sus manos lo voltea bocabajo y susurra: _Adiós Sasuke kun adiós para siempre_. Con esto toma su maleta y sale de la habitación dejando sobre la mesa de noche un sobre que dice _Para Sasuke._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras tanto en el bosque se encuentran dos sombras hablando de un tema sumamente importante ahí se encuentra un pelinaranja hablando con una mujer escondida entre las sombras de un árbol.

- ¿Como va el plan?- le pregunta la voz de la mujer.

-Muy bien querida muy bien ¿quieres ya confiar en mi?- le responde

-Lo siento pero esto es muy importante para mi ya que yo los quiero separados ya que sasuke es mió y de nadie mas- le respondió engreídamente.

- Ya te lo dije yo también los quiero ver separados ya que Sakura solo puede ser mía y lo será- le dijo el pelinaranja con el mismo tono que ella uso en ese momento.

-Hugh pero mal gusto tienes Akito hmp pero no me importa mientras esa pelirrosada no este con mi Sasukito.

-Tranquila querida hermanita nuestro plan funcionara.-Le responde con malicia

**CONTINUARA:**

**BUENO A QUI LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO DOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA QUE ME ESMERE MUCHO ONEGAI DEJEN UN RR SE ASEPTAN APOYO, CRITICAS O TOMATAZOS LO UNICO QUE NO ACEPTO SON LAS GROCERIAS.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**karoru01**

**Judith uchiha**

**Neko-chan-bere**

**Denii-Asakura**

**Princess-Dark-Angel**

**GAASAITALEX234**

**Sweetly.Nekko**

**L.I.T**

**SPOILER:**_ Sakura ¿estas en casa? Sakura ¿donde estas? Entra en su habitación Sakura ¿Qué hace la fotografía bocabajo? ¡¡No, no!! _


	3. Chapter 3

BUENO YA SE QUE DEBERIA ACTUALIZAR REGRESO A KONOHA PERO ES QUE TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS POR ESTE FIC SIN MÁS QUE A QUI ESTA STE FIC DEDICA A: MI QUERIDA OKASAN L

**BUENO YA SE QUE DEBERIA ACTUALIZAR REGRESO A KONOHA PERO ES QUE TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS POR ESTE FIC SIN MÁS QUE AQUI ESTA FIC DEDICADO A: MI**** QUERIDA OKASAN L.I.T**

**&**

**CAPITULO TRES.**

**LAS CARTAS, LA DESESPERACION Y LOS RECUERDOS.**

En un pequeño apartamento se encuentra un hombre de apariencia joven de cabellos color peligris tomando una taza de te completamente solo minutos antes su joven visitante se marcho después de contarle lo que le aqueja toda vía no puede creer lo que le contó su antiguo subordinado.

Se levanta de su cómodo sofá aun con su taza de te en sus mano y se dirige a la ventana para ver a la hermosa luna para ver si esa hermosa constelación puede calmar su desconcierto y decepción.

Aun el recuerdo de la conversación con Sasuke y lo rebelado recientemente lo tomo muy desprevenido y con un sabor muy amargo en su boca.

**FLASH BACK**

Muy bien y dime ¿de que quieres hablar Sasuke?-Le pregunto si locutor mirándolo con su único ojo visible.

El Uchiha solo lo miraba con sus ojos negros como la noche con un gran vació en ellos.

Al parecer el muchacho no da inicio de empezar la conversación el esta muy serio y tenso, bueno y para que se sorprende el siempre es callado tratando de disipar el crudo silencio.

-Bien Sasuke ¿quieres algo de te? – Le pregunto el peliplateado mientras se dirige para la cocina.

El moreno solo arquea una ceja y ve a su antiguo sensei extrañado el ofreciéndole te, mira como su sensei se adentra al a cocina, mientras que posa su mirada en el sofá que esta a su lado izquierdo y se sienta, pero en eso se le ocurre preguntar:

- ¿Te? Desde cuando Kakashi ¿me invitas a mi un te? – le pregunto.

Desde la cocina le contesta: - Esta será una plática larga e importante y viendo la situación – regresando con una bandeja con una tetera, dos vasos y un plato con galletas, llegando a donde esta el chico, sentándose en el sofá enfrente a el deja las cosas en la mesita de centro – En la que te encuentras en este momento, Con lo tenso y preocupado que te ves no hay nada como un relajante te verde.

Sasuke solo lo ve por un momento luego, alcanza la mano para tomar la taza, al tener la taza de te en su mano, se quedo viendo su reflejo, el peligris solo mira al único sobreviviente del clan mas prestigiado, respetado de toda konoha el Clan Uchiha.

El moreno al darse cuenta de la mirada inquisidora que tiene su ex sensei puesta en el lo hizo sentirse ligeramente, nervioso pero a un así nunca jamás Sasuke Uchiha daría a conocer a ningún, ser humano lo ve vulnerable después de todo el es un Uchiha y no solo cualquier Uchiha el es el único sobreviviente de ese prestigiado Clan, pero sobre todas las cosas el fue, quien asesino, a la maldita escoria que le quito a su familia, mejor conocido como el prodigio de los Uchihas Itachi Uchiha y a un legendario Sanni Orochimaru. El es Sasuke Uchiha el Vengador y jamás nadie lo vera vulnerable.

- Muy bien ¿me vas a decir para que has venido aquí? Sasuke kun – Le dijo viéndolo con su único ojo visible.

-Hmp.- Fue la única respuesta del Uchiha.

Kakashi lo ve por un momento, después de unos cuantos minutos que parecieron horas para nuestro ex vengador el Hatake se digno hablar nueva mente: -Bien, bien ¿ahora en que problema te metiste? Sasuke kun – le dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Que te hace pensar que estoy metido en un problema?- le dijo fríamente.

- Te conozco mejor de lo que imaginas Sasuke eres un libro abierto para mi –le responde con una sonrisa bajo su mascara.

El lo mira con el seño ligeramente fruncido, no creyendo lo que su ex sensei le dice, por Kami sama nadie en este mundo sabe lo que le pasa el, jamás como es posible que se crea el para decir que lo conoce como la palma de su mano.

"_¿Quién se cree es para decir que me conoce mejor que nadie?... A mí solo dos personas me conoces como a nadie con solo verme a los ojos y ellas son mi querida Okaasan y mi amada Sakura"- _Esos son los pensamientos de nuestro queridísimo Sasuke.

Ante el ultimo pensamiento se sonrojo un poco y tomo un poco de te, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta de que cierto peligris mira algo extrañado,

-Sasuke se que tienes un problema si no por que otra cosa vendrías al anochecer a mi ¿departamento? – le pregunto el ninja copia.

-… - no recibe respuesta del uchiha ya que el sigue bebiendo el te, espero un poco para que pueda responderle y cuando retiro la taza de sus labios pregunto - ¿Cómo sabe que tengo un problema? – le pregunto expectantemente.

- Fácil Sasuke kun te conozco como la palma de mi mano – se detiene al ver la mirada de incredulidad de su ex pupilo.

-Hmp no le creo nada de nada – fue la respuesta fría del uchiha, mientras lo mira con una mirada arrogante.

- Créeme Sasuke kun te conozco mejor de lo que, tu crees, por que – fue interrumpido por el azabache – Hmp pruébelo – le dijo mientras llevaba, la taza de te a sus labios para poder degustar del delicioso te verde.

El Hatake lo miro por un momento mientras sonríe bajo su mascara y le responde:

- Te conozco también Sasuke kun, que el problema que te aqueja se trata de una mujer, ¿cierto?

Ante la respuesta del peligris Sasuke se sorprende tanto que abre sus ojos desmesurada mente y escupe su te, jamás pensó que su despistado sensei Hatake Kakashi acertada de esa forma en su problema.

El peligris al ver la reaccion del Uchiha solo atina a sonreír nuevamente sobre su mascara, enserio que para el Hatake es divertido ver al único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha.

- Por tu reaccion veo que no me equivoque – le dijo mirándolo divertidamente.

El uchiha al ver la reaccion de su ex sensei, se molesto y mucho por ver la mirada divertida de peligris, sobre el como detesta que las personas se diviertan a su costa, por kami el es un Uchiha los Uchiha imparten respeto, no burlas.

Sasuke no quiere dar su brazo a torcer a si que sigue tomando un poco mas de te, acción que no pasa desapercibida para el Hatake que sonríe bajo su mascara. Después de uno cinco minutos el moreno desistió de su letargo – Que pasa si este es el problema.

El peligris lo observa por unos minutos en silencio, no puede creer que el uchiha se haya delatado solo, ya que el solo lo dijo por, decir jamás se le ocurrió por la mente que tuviera ese problema.

Viendo, que Sasuke no, empezara la conversación, el decide romper el extenso, silencio.

-¿Cómo que tipo de problemas tienes? –le pregunto muy divertido

El Uchiha al darse, cuenta del tono en el que su ex sensei le pregunto no le gusto para nada, pero a quien le puede pedir un consejo en esto.

-Hmp…si… ten- go un, problema se trata de Sakura –le dijo tartamudeando, con las mejillas, sonrojadas y con los ojos medio serrado y con un tic en el en su ojo derecho (Na. Recuerden el capitulo en donde Sasuke le pide un consejo a Naruto, cuando entrenan, trepando árboles, esa mis expresión tiene en esos momentos jiji).

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué tiene Sakura? –le dijo tomando ya enserio, el tema ya que cuando se trata de Sakura, es por que algo malo esta pasando.

-Hmp…etto…yo…es…que…es…un problema personal –le dijo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas ya, que el jamás habla, de sus sentimientos con nadie, ni si quiera con Sakura. Mientras toma en sus manos la taza de te y empieza a beber de la taza.

El peligris al ver a si a Sasuke Uchiha, se sorprende, jamás en todo el tiempo que lleva conociéndolo, lo ha visto tartamudear y mucho menos sonrojarse, es algo que lo deja impactado, pero lo que mas le sorprende es que el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, pidiendo consejos.

Pero al ver así al moreno no puede evitar sonreír bajo su mascara con mucha alegría, al ver que su ex subordinado, empiezan a crecer de nuevo sus sentimientos y que la gran herida, de su corazón se esta cicatrizando y que la causante de eso es nada mas ni nada menos Sakura Haruno. Aun así decide, seguir bromeando a costa del Uchiha.

-Ya, ya veo con que con problemas personales ¿eh? – viéndolo con un brillo de malicia en su único ojo visible. – Bueno Sasuke no, creo ser el más indicado para eso pero bueno.

Sasuke no entiende de qué demonios esta hablando el Hatake que demonios quiere decir, que no es el indicado para ese tema.

-Bueno Sasuke, si tu y Sakura están, teniendo ese tipo de problema, ejem…esto te ayudara y mucho ahora vuelvo – le dijo mientras se levanta y se dirige a su alcoba.

Sasuke no entiende, lo que le pasa al Hatake el ni siquiera, le ha dicho cual, es su problema y el le dice que ya tiene la solución.

"¿_De que rayos esta hablando Kakashi? Hmp…talvez me conoce mas de lo que pienso –_Estos son los pensamientos que albergan la cabeza del único Uchiha, mientras que una leve sonrisa, acercando sus manos para alcanzar la tetera y servirse un poco mas de te.

El moreno, espero sentado unos cinco minutos, al peligris ya con la taza llena de ese relajante te verde. Después de unos tres minutos, llega el peligris con una caja de cartón, se ve a simple vista, que esta algo pesada.

- Bien Sasuke aquí tienes, la solución a todos tus problemas –le dijo el ninja copia

El moreno solo mira, la caja con desconfianza, pensando, como una estupida caja de cartón puede resolver su problema.

- Hmp… a ¿que te refieres?- le pregunto viéndolo extrañado.

- Que con esto que esta dentro de la caja resolverás todos esos problemas con Sakura –le dijo divertido.

-Hmp…yo lo dudo –dijo el moreno mientras, se lleva la taza llena de te a su boca

-No, no, no, mira y veras – mientras de la caja empieza a sacar lo que tiene a dentro.

El moreno lo mira extrañado, mientras arquea una ceja y lo ve con incredulidad, que esta pasando aquí.

"¿Cómo_ me puede ayudar, esa caja? Esa caja que tiene que ver con el problema que tengo con sakura" –_este pensamiento cursaban por la mente del Uchiha mirando extrañado la caja.

El Hatake empieza a sacar de la caja, un libro de color rojo, le responde:

–Aquí Sasuke esta las respuestas a todas, tus problemas.

El moreno lo ve expectante, aun que no lo demostrara empezaba a tener curiosidad.

- De que ¿estas hablando? – le pregunto curioso, mientras se lleva la taza con el te a su boca.

Entonces el peligris le muestra el libro un libro específico para adultos, y el Uchiha, no alcanzo a leer el titulo.

-Aquí, vienen las más nuevas posiciones del kamasutra y con esto tus problemas de pareja se resolverán – le dijo el peligris con un brillo de diversión en su único ojo visible.

-PUFF – el moreno, escupe todo el te que estaba tomado, después de casi ahogarse, por lo que, dijo el peligris, lo volteo a ver a los con una mirada que podría intimidar hasta, la Godaime de la hoja y al Kasekage de la, aldea de la arena juntos y eso ya era mucho que decir.

-Qué sucede Sas… -Fue abruptamente interrumpido por el azabache furioso.

-COMO SE TE FUE A OCURRIR QUE YO NECESITO ESE MUGRE LIBRITO DE MIERDA –Le grito un muy furioso Uchiha todo rojo de la vergüenza y de humillación.

- Pero tu mismo me dijiste, que tienes un problema, personal – le dijo un tranquilo y despreocupado Kakashi.

-YO NO TENGO, NINGUN PROBLEMA DE ESE TIPO Y NO SOLO HAY PROBLEMAS PERSONALES DE ESE TIPO – le grito aun furioso de lo que pensaba su ex sensei, al mostrarle ese libro.

- Jajaja… creo que tienes razón, Sasuke kun – le dijo tranquilamente.

- _Eso le pasa por leer tanto esa bazofia_ – murmuro el moreno, dirige su mirada al peligris y decide a continuar – Bueno al grano Kakashi mi problema, con Sakura no radica en lo que esta pensando, si no en… -Se detuvo un momento aun le cuesta hablar de sus problemas con los demás.

-¿Cuál es ese problema, que te aqueja? Sasuke y ¿Qué pasa con Sakura? – le dijo tomando ya enserio, el tema al parecer Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso ya que, tanto la voz del peligris cambio a una seria, como su mirada.

- Mi problema se trata acerca de los sentimientos, ya que hice algo muy malo a la persona mas importante para mi –le dijo con una voz que denota tristeza; algo que sorprende al Hatake. – No quiero perderla

- Apuesto, a que no es tan malo Sasuke como lo estas viendo, se que tienes miedo de perderla no es ¿así?- dijo con una voz calmada. Viendo como el Uchiha asiente con la cabeza levemente. –Vamos dime, ¿que hiciste?

- Bue...no…yo hice….

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Kakashi sale de sus cavilaciones, el estruendo que interrumpe la gran tranquilidad de la aldea.

-Parece que pronto empezara a llover- dijo al observar las nubes grises amontonándose entre si. –Solo espero que Sasuke haga lo correcto y que Sakura lo pueda volver a perdonar – dijo mientras dirige su mano hacia la taza de te pero antes de llegar a tocar la taza esta se empieza a agrietar.

"_Un mal presagio espero que esto no tenga que ver con Sasuke y Sakura" _– piensa con una gran preocupación en su pecho.

**&**

En un área de entrenamiento, se encuentra un rubio apuesto mientras entrena o al menos eso intenta ya que sus movimientos no se miran muy coordinados.

"¿Qué me pasa por que tengo este mal presentimiento?, ¿Por qué ella se miraba tan triste?, ¿Qué quisiste decirme con esas palabras Sakura chan?

- Valla, valla Naruto al parecer no estas entrenando como se debe- le dijo la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas.

Antes las pregunta de esa persona Naruto salio de sus cavilaciones y se volteo para encarar a esa persona pero cuando volteo a verlo se sorprendió.

- ¡¿Q…ué haces tu aquí?! –Pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

-Valla no espere ese tipo de recibimiento de tu parte Naruto – le dijo el hombre algo ofendido.

-Yo lo siento mucho no fue mi intención – le dijo el rubio con un deje de culpa.

-Nah, no te preocupes siempre has sido un irrespetuoso – le dijo en hombre mientras se encogía de hombros, restándole importa, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del rubio.

-No deberías decirme eso ya deje de ser un niño hace mucho tiempo – le dijo al mismo tiempo que inflaba sus mejillas en un mohín de niño chiquito.

El hombre, que esta enfrente de Naruto solo mira con gran nostalgia al rubio recordando los viejos tiempos de cuando Naruto Uzumaki era solo un pequeño rubio.

"_Creo que algunas cosas nunca cambian Naruto podrá ser un gran ninja de Konoha pero siempre se comportara como un niño"_- piensa divertidamente el hombre.

- Oye Naruto ¿te gustaría ir a comer ramen en el Ichiraku conmigo? Hoy invito yo –Le pregunto el hombre alegremente a un que ya sabe la respuesta de el.

Al escuchar esa propuesta de parte de Naruto siente gran nostalgia por que le recuerda y no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa de lado a lado olvidándose de su preocupación por su amiga pelirrosada.

-¡¡HABLA ENSERIO!! IRUKA SENSEI –grito emocionado.

-Por su puesto Naruto – le dijo su antiguo sensei le dijo con una calida sonrisa.

-Muy bien ¡entonces en marcha!- dijo muy entusiasmado.

Iruka solo lo ve con nostalgia, no pudiendo retener una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

"_Al menos Naruto se ve mas alegre_"- se dijo Iruka.

- ¡¡Apresúrese Iruka sensei o se quedara atrás!! – le grito Naruto con gran entusiasmo

-Ya voy espérame – le dijo mientras corre a si el para darle alcance.

**&**__

Una hermosa joven de peculiar cabellos rosas se encuentra caminando cerca de la salida de konoha sus ojos miran hacia el frente, su mirada muestra decisión y fortaleza sus lagrimas ya han desaparecido aun que aun tiene sus hermosos ojos hinchados, lo que da

A conocer que tiempo antes se encontraba llorando.

Su rostro muestra calma y serenidad, como si todo estuviera bien, pero por dentro todo su ser estaba hecho un revoltijo, llena de preocupación y miedos.

"_¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Estaré tomando la decisión correcta?, ¿Que puedo hacer?, ¿adonde iré? ¿Cómo voy a vivir?, ¿Mi bebe será feliz con solo una madre?, ¿Sasuke me extrañara? ¿Me buscara?"- _ante tales pensamientos Sakura sacudió su cabeza un par de veces.

- Pero que estupideces, estoy pensando a el jamás le importara lo que me pase, Sakura pon los pies, en la tierra ya Sakura, tu solo eras el juguete personal de Sasuke nada mas, jamás, llegaras hacer algo importante para el –se dijo con voz queda y quebrada.

-Miren, miren a quien me encuentro aquí y tan sola en la noche – Le dijo una voz muy chillona y molesta.

Sakura sabe perfectamente de quien esa voz pero decide no hacerle caso, ya tiene suficiente con lo que le esta pasando como, para que alguien mas le fastidie la noche.

Así que Sakura sigue con su camino pasando de largo a la mujer que le hablo hace a penas unos minutos antes. Cuando Sakura ya la paso la mujer la siguió y la tomo de su brazo haciendo que se parar y se volteara.

- OH ¿adonde vas pelo de chicle? –le pregunto con una sonrisa de burla.

Sakura mirándola a los ojos le dice: A ti ¿Qué te importa? –le dijo seriamente.

- Huí que genio te cargas pelo de chicle – le dijo con burla.

-A ti ¿que te importa mi genio pelo de escoba? – le dijo molesta.

La pelo de escoba digo la mujer que estaba reteniendo a sakura dejo de verla a la cara para ver lo que trae en sus mano y ve una maleta color marrón en ellas y no puede evitar sonreír con maldad.

- Valla, valla pelo de chicle al parecer vas a tu trabajo a buscar a ver a quien hombre te pueda abordar, ya lo decía yo eres una cual…- sus palabras fueron cortadas por un golpe en seco lográndose soltar de su agarre.

La pelirrosada tenía su mano derecha alzada mientras que el rostro de la mujer se movió por el golpe recién dado.

- Oye, y oye bien jamás vuelvas a llamarme así no me compares contigo Karin que ese es tu trabajo no el mió eres una vergüenza como mujer, ser humano y kunoishi no sabes la pena que me das – le dijo mientras agarra mejor su maleta y empieza a correr para llegar mas rápido a la salida de la aldea.

-Como se atreve maldita pelos de chicle esta me la pagas y muy caro, hmp pero yo Salí ganado frentezota ya que conseguí que te alejaras de mi Sasuke kun – murmuro la zorra de Karin.

Sakura por fin ha llegado a la salida de konoha alegrándose de que no estuvieran por el momento sus guardias custodiándolas antes de Salir por la puerta seguirá y ve por última vez a su hogar a su querida Konohagure no Sato y murmura:

-Adiós, Naruto, Tsunade, adiós mama, papa y sobre todo adiós mi querido Sasuke kun.

Sin más se gira y empieza a correr lo mas rápido que puede lejos de su aldea, amigos, familia y sobretodo a la persona que mas ha amado pero que a la vez la hirió de muchas formas.

**&**

Un joven azabache muy atractivo va llegando a su casa después de haber hablado con su ex sensei y aun que las cosas no salieron como eh hubiera esperado con el, esperaba que con su pelirrosada le fuera mejor por esa razón.

El azabache lleva en sus mano un hermoso arreglo florar y sonrió levemente esperando que a su amada le gustaran.

Ya ha llegado a su casa la casa que comparte con ella desde hace dos maravillosos meses dando un gran suspiro se adentra su casa, al entrar se sorprende ya que ve todas las luces apagadas por lo general a esa hora Sakura lo esta esperando con la cena servida y una gran sonrisa.

_- _Sakura ¿estas en casa? Sakura ¿donde estas_?_- pregunta

Algo no anda bien siente un mal presentimiento y recorre con gran velocidad todos los cuartos a no hallarla va a su alcoba pero encuentra y ve todo en orden pero con las luces apagadas.

La enciende pero no la encuentra es cuando el miedo lo invade registra toda la habitación y es cuando ve la fotografía bocabajo

- _¿_Qué hace la fotografía bocabajo? – voltea a a ver la mesita de noche y ve un sobre con terror lo habré y comienza a leer…

-¡¡No, no!!- grita con desesperación.

**CONTINUARA: YA SE QUE ME EH DEMORADO MUCHO PERO ESTE CAPI ES EN MEDIO DE RECOMPEZA A USTES QUERIDOS LECTORES ONEGAI DEJEN RR.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A : **

**Sakura kunoichi no power**

**Kiraira**

**ikamari**

**zyafany-company**

**Sakurass**

**AnimePinkCess**

**Atori-chan**

**lizharuno**

**chicamari-angel**

**GAASAITALEX234**

**setsuna17**

**Lado.Oscuro**

**Kaoruchan**

**karoru01**

**L.I.T**

**neko-chan-bere**

**The dark of the light**


End file.
